songfic:blame it on the rain
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: ¿Ella te mira como yo? Trate de entender las palabras que usted dice y la forma en que se mueven? ¿Tiene ella el gran afán mismo, cuando vas en un abrazo y sus mejillas cepillan? Dime ¿estoy loco, o es más que un flechazo? es siempre estaría allí solo esperando... SLASH!


**Blame it on the rain**

**Tu me tienes atrapado en todo este lío  
Creo que podemos echarle la culpa a la lluvia**

La lluvia caía torrencial contra la ciudad, manteniendo todas las luces encendidas y la gente escondida, o por lo menos eso es lo que se debía suponer, pero allí estaba él, sentado en un banco del parque mezclando sus lágrimas con la lluvia

**Mi dolor es saber que no te puedo tener, yo no puedo tenerte  
Dime, ¿ella te mira como yo?  
¿Trata de entender las palabras que usted dice y la forma en que se mueven?**

Odiaba sentirse así, con la necesidad de huir de su dolor, de escapar de su miserable realidad, odiaba sentirse vacio, había sido un mal día, un mal mes, había sido un mal año, un mal tiempo desde que supo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y había dolido aun más que él tuviera una novia, una novia que lo amaba y que él amaba

**¿Tiene ella el gran afán mismo, cuando vas en un abrazo  
y sus mejillas se cepillan?  
Dime, ¿estoy loco, ¿Estoy loco?**

Ver sus ojos iluminarse cada que hablaban de ella, esa sonrisa en su cara cada que ella entraba a la habitación, no es que Logan odiara a Jo, no por supuesto que no, pero simplemente odiaba ver a Kendall, su mejor amigo del que no se suponía debían estar enamorado, con ella, feliz, sonriendo, enamorado de alguien que no era, ni nunca seria Logan

**No recuperas el aliento, en el momento en que ella entra en la habitación  
Mi corazón se rompe, en el pensamiento de ti sosteniéndola**

Mirarlos solo hacia el corazón de Logan estrujarse con fuerza hasta el punto en que por la única razón que sabia que estaba vivo era por el dolor en su pecho, hasta sentir las lagrimas picando sus ojos, tratando de mantener una sonrisa falsa mientras miraba a la feliz pareja

**¿Ella te mira como yo?  
¿Trata de entender las palabras que usted dice y la forma en que se mueven?  
¿Tiene ella el gran afán mismo, cuando vas en un abrazo  
y mejillas se cepillan?  
Dime ¿estoy loco, o es más que un flechazo?**

Logan no podía entender como Kendall nunca se había dado cuenta de su enamoramiento con él, y él tampoco entendía como Kendall no podía amarlo, el siempre había estado allí cuando lo necesitaba, cuando su padre murió, cuando fue a los Ángeles, cuando peleó con Jo, el único que no cambio era Logan, siempre estuvo allí, mirando por él, sosteniéndolo… ¿Por qué no podía amarlo?

**Tal vez estoy solo en esto  
pero creo que esta paz es la soledad saber si yo tenía, sólo un beso  
Este cuarto entero sería brillante,  
estaríamos brillando, estaríamos brillando**

Anhelaba un beso suyo, algo mas que un simple toque amistoso y hubiera seguido con sus divagaciones de no ser por el sonido de su celular tocando una de sus favoritas melodías anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto, y dudó en abrirlo, había sido casi una hora incesante de la melodía del teléfono anunciando llamadas y mensajes que ninguno había abierto ni respondido

Logan ¿Dónde estas?... Estamos preocupados... está lloviendo muy fuerte afuera… ¡no importa si no regresas ahora! ¡Solo dime que estas bien! –Kendall

Y eso simplemente trajo mas lagrimas a sus ojos, claro que no estaba bien, sentía su corazón desprenderse de su pecho y marchitarse con cada lagrima tirada, mezclada con la lluvia

**¿Ella te mira como yo?  
Trate de entender las palabras que usted dice y la forma en que se mueven?  
¿Tiene ella el gran afán mismo, cuando vas en un abrazo  
y sus mejillas cepillan?  
Dime ¿estoy loco, o es más que un flechazo?**

Pero en alguna parte de su cerebro, aquella que no estaba llorando y siendo presa de aquel dolor ensordecedor después de haber oído los planes de Kendall de querer pasar el resto de sus días con Jo, estaba feliz, porque a pesar de todo sabía que Kendall lo tenia en algún pedazo especial de sus corazón y mas aun sabía que él siempre estaría a un lado de Kendall, esperando a que Jo le fallara y él estaría allí sosteniéndolo hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que Logan sabía, que ellos eran almas gemelas

Y tal vez aunque no fuera verdad

Logan podía vivir con las esperanzas…


End file.
